Raining Love
by Kyra Renee
Summary: [[Rewritten]] At the Burrow all it does is rain and rain some more. But can a little bad mood and a rainy day open a new window of opportunities?
1. Chapter 1

**Raining Love  
**Date Written: July 09, 2007(8:50pm)  
Full Summary: Things haven't going as perfect as planned for Miss Hermione Granger. Due to a series of unfortunate events, she finds herself stationed at the Burrow until she can find a way to get her life back together. But at the Burrow all it does is rain and rain some more. But can a little bad mood and a rainy day open a new window of opportunities?

--

--

"**Walk with me please." **

"It's raining."

"**So?"**

"So, we'll get wet."

"**That's the fun part." **

"What's fun about getting wet and catching a cold?"

"**The rain's romantic. You said so yourself. Remember?" **

"I can't believe you actually listened."

"**Of course I listened." **

"Amazing."

"**What is?"**

"You."

"**How am I amazing?"**

"You actually listened to me for once."

"**I always listened." **

"No. I don't think you did."

"**Yeah. You just didn't know it." **

"Oh, cryptic messages."

"**They are not." **

"They are too."

"**Well, here's a non cryptic message for you." **

"What is it?"

"**I love you." **

"What?"

"**I love you." **

"Wait! Come stand out in the rain with me."

"**Why?" **

"Just do it."

"**Fine. Happy now?" **

"Now say it."

"**Say what?" **

"Say what you just said."

"**Which part?" **

"You know which part."

"**I love you." **

"I love you too."

"**Why did I have to stand in the rain and say it?" **

"It's romantic. I said so myself, remember?"

"**You talk about me being cryptic?" **

"Say it again. Just one more time."

"**I love you, Hermione." **

"I love you too, Ron."


	2. Chapter 2

**Raining Love  
**Date Written: July 09, 2007(8:50pm)  
Full Summary: Things haven't going as perfect as planned for Miss Hermione Granger. Due to a series of unfortunate events, she finds herself stationed at the Burrow until she can find a way to get her life back together. But at the Burrow all it does is rain and rain some more. But can a little bad mood and a rainy day open a new window of opportunities?

--

--

The Burrow was now her place of residence. After her she and her parents had had a row about one thing or another and she had been denied a job at the Ministry, Hermione Granger was forced to once again share a room with Ginny Weasley and listen to her endless chatter about boys. Today's topic; Harry Potter and the upcoming date. It seemed to be the highlight of the young woman's life. All bad history with Harry had seemed to have been erased the moment he saved the world from impending doom.

"So, what do you think I should where? It has to flow with wherever we're going. Do you know where he's taking me? What about this?" Hermione scanned the red and black dress as Ginny held it up to herself, looking herself over in the mirror. It was a thin strap dress that stopped just above the knees. A small v-neck and not too showy, all in all the dress didn't look half bad. But Hermione was in no mood to supply feedback.

"Sure," She shrugged herself off of the bed and shuffled over to the window. "It's been raining for days," Hermione mumbled to herself. She folded her arms across her chest casually, staring blankly at her watery reflection. She hadn't kept her hair very tidy at all these days. It was just as wild and frizzy as ever. But it didn't matter. All she ever did was help Molly keep house whilst everyone else was out and about. It wasn't as though she were trying to impress anyone.

"You know, Hermione. I think I really like this one. It goes good with my hair. My hair! Should I wear it straight, or curly?" Hermione glanced over her shoulder and shrugged. Why on earth did any of that matter? It was only Harry for Pete's sake! Why the need to dress to impress?

"Straight," Came the bored reply from by the window. "I think I'm going downstairs to see if your Mum needs help with dinner or something," Hermione ignored Ginny's concerned eyes as she stifled a yawn and made her way into the kitchen.

"Hermione, dear!" Molly looked up from supervising the stew and gave the girl a beaming smile. She didn't know how, but no matter what mood you were in, Molly Weasley's cheery mood always made your spirits soar a little. "Ron and Harry are in the sitting room if you'd care to join them. Nothing to do in here!"

"Right. Thanks, Molly," She hesitated by the table before pressing forward and entering the sitting room. Seated in front of the fire and engrossed in deep conversation, Harry and Ron filled the gap between the two chairs as they inclined themselves towards each other. Curious as to what they could possibly be discussing, Hermione inched forward and cleared her throat.

"…Stop being such a prat and just tell her!" Harry whispered harshly, taking that moment to look over. He jumped back in surprise and fixed Hermione with a sheepish grin. "Hey, 'Mione. Ginny almost ready?"

"She'll be down in a minute. And I don't care if you think she looks hideous, just tell her she looks lovely and you'll be set to go," Moving between the two chairs, Hermione set herself on the sofa. "Did I interrupt something?" She arched her eyebrows in curiosity. The boys exchanged glances before shaking their heads.

"No, not at all," Ron looked away from her quickly. She supposed she wouldn't press the matter much more. So with a nod and a shrug she turned her attention to something else as well. It was not long after when Molly shepherded Ginny into the sitting room.

"You two will steal the night. Oh, this is so adorable. I wish Arthur were here to see this," Molly looked near tears. Ron and Hermione both took this as the cue to stand up and leave. But before that, Ron had to squeeze in a comment or two.

"Harry, if you do one thing to my sister, I'll --"

"Stuff it, Ronald. I'm quite old enough to look after myself. Whatever Harry and I do is none of your business," She winked and Ron shot her a glare before stomping off into the kitchen. Poor Molly had no idea what to say or do. Hermione smirked and gave the couple a small wave before trailing after Ron. Perhaps she would go back upstairs and plunge into another deep, dark solitude. There seemed nothing better to do.

"Hey, Hermione. Can I talk to you?" She watched him as he lounged against the doorframe, his hands stuffed into his pockets and his eyes to the floor. This should be interesting, she told herself.

"I suppose," She made her way over to him. Sighing, she pushed the door open and stared out into the never-ending rainfall. In many ways it was depressing, but in other ways it was just so soothing.

"You seem like there's something bothering you. I just thought maybe you'd want to talk… or something," He cleared his throat nervously and she chewed on her bottom lip for a few moments.

"I don't want to talk. Besides, there's nothing to talk about. Everyone has bad days," She stuck her hand out and pulled it back in. It was wet, but what else did she expect?

"Do all bad days last for this long?" She could feel his eyes upon her, but she didn't quite feel like turning to look back. Let him look, there wasn't much to see anyway. "Just tell me what's wrong."

"It's raining," She spoke quickly, too quickly and she did not know why. The words were on the tip of her tongue, and they just seemed to spill out. Finally, she looked over at him. He wore a completely puzzled look, and she smirked lightly.

"Yeah. It's been raining for days, but that still doesn't answer my question," She wasn't going to, either. He needed to see that and accept it. There was silence for a moment before he moved to stand behind her. "You like the rain, don't you?"

"Maybe. But you'd never know because you never listen to me. Ever since we met you always refused to listen to me, and I never knew why. I still don't know why," She let out a frustrated laugh. He gently shoved her aside as he stepped out into the rain. He stood there, three feet away from the door and stared at her. She blinked in confusion.

"I've always been listening, you just haven't been paying attention. I've heard everything you've ever said to me and I took it to heart. I listen, Hermione. Really I do," He held his arms open and grinned stupidly. "I feel like such an idiot standing out here with you standing in there. But it's worth it."

"You are an idiot," She said with a small laugh. It had to be the first time she had laughed in weeks. Laughing without faking it, laughing without having to worry about what she was laughing at. It felt so good, so carefree. "But you still never caught on to anything else I've ever done."

"Yes I have. Since I listened to you, will you listen to me?"

"Do I have much of a choice?"

"No," He chuckled and she nodded.

"Then say it," She bit her bottom lip again, staring at him anxiously.

"I think -- No, I know I love you," Her mouth opened in surprise. Did he just say what she thought he said? Ronald Weasley was confessing his love for her? After all these years he finally managed to find the courage to get out those three little words? She could've cried. She was at a complete loss for words. "I'm completely and utterly insane, I know. I'm a complete klutz and… and…"

"Ha!" Without another thought, she stumbled through the doorway and threw herself into him. Her arms locked around his neck and she buried her face in his shoulder. The rain beat down on her relentlessly and she had a feeling she was setting herself up for a cold, but she didn't care.

"I do like the rain," She whispered pulling back a little and kissing him. "But I like you much, much, much more."


End file.
